As wireless communications technologies evolve, wireless communications systems become increasingly sophisticated. As such, wireless communications protocols continue to expand and change to take advantage of the technological evolution, which may provide support for increasing numbers of simultaneous users in a given RF communications space. In this regard, close management and control of RF transmitters utilized by the simultaneous users may be required, thereby requiring ongoing adjustments of the RF transmitters. RF gains of the RF transmitters may vary with different operational parameters, such as output power, power amplifier supply voltage, type of RF modulation, and the like. As such, certain RF transmitter adjustments may be required based on RF gain. Such adjustments may include changes in transmitter pre-distortion, changes in envelope tracking system operation, changes in transmitter bias, and the like. Therefore, pre-determining a complex RF gain of a transmit path of a wireless device may be useful in making adjustments to the RF transmitter of the wireless device. Thus, there is a need for a pre-determined complex RF gain in the transmit path of the wireless device.